Basketto Boru
by Super-Kerei
Summary: Haruhi grew up along side Tamaki when her mum left But Tamaki's Health conditions caused them to part. So they made a promise. Meet me at the Ouran Basket Ball School. Its been five years and they're here. But a memory loss has made Tamaki forget Haruhi!
1. You're Gonna Be Late!

A/N: This is the first chapter at the present day. The Prologue explaining the plot and their promise will appear before chapter three. :D

* * *

I twitched as I felt the chilled air brush against my skin, seeping through my pyjamas. Some one had stolen my bed cover and I was thoroughly pissed off.

"Haruhi~!" I heard a familiar high voice say as I tried to nod back off to sleep. "You'll be late for the opening ceremony!" He continued as warmth returned.

And strangely enough I didn't want sleep any more. Instead what I wanted was to get up and polish myself from head to toe. 'Cept something was stopping that...

My annoying father had climbed on top of me. "Ge-get off!" I yelled as I furiously pushed him away. "Geez. You're as bad as a kid!" I continued as I clambered out of my bed, aggravated and fussy.

"But Honey~!" He shyfully pressed, "I just tried to get you up."-he struck an innocent pose- " You didn't have to push me." He continued, moaning.

"The hell I didn't!" I shouted as I dragged him to the door by his collar. "Why couldn't you have been a normal dad!? You know, the type that _knocks_!?" I continued ranting as I struggled to take off my pyjama top.

"But Honey~!" He whined as he opened the door. "I-" He was cut off by my angry and embarrassed squeals.

"_You Bastard~!_" I screamed as I placed my now removed top to my chest. "Jesus!" I continued as he quickly back tracked himself into the hallway.

"Sorry~!" He said as he rushed down stairs, thoroughly embarrassed at seeing my unguarded breasts (which I might add, I only just got!). "Breakfast in ten!" he continued as his voice faded towards the kitchen.

"Urgh!" I repeated to myself. "What kind of a dad opens the door on a changing girl!?" I asked as I fastened my jean's zipper. "I mean, _really!_" I continued brushing my short brown hair, not concious of how often I was scraping my ears with the rigid brush.

Within the next few minutes I walked downstairs towards the kitchen, death glare at the ready. "Hello, _father_." I said sarcastically as I sat down to a plate of pop tarts.

"Hi," He said guiltily, at least he had learnt his lesson. I relaxed then and stabbed my fork into a pop tart.

---

"Get going!" Dad said through the open door as he saw me slowly unlocking my electric scooter. I had something else on my mind. "You'll be late for the opening ceremony~!" He continued.

I shook my head, he was right. I had to be there, and I had to see Tamaki. "'kay. Wish me luck!" I shouted as I kicked my scooter to life.

"Five years!" He reminded me as I rocketed down the road. "Say 'Hi' for me~!" He continued, waving after me.

It didn't feel very special, but today was probably the best day of my life. I was finally accepted to the prestigious Ouran basketto boru school. Sure, It sounds like a Cinderella story but this one was different.

My brother and me were separated five years ago because of his illness and we promised we'd meet each other again at this exact school. Okay, He wasn't really my brother but he found me when I was a baby, and his mother looked after me until they had to go.

That's when dad took me in. They'd put me up for adoption and he was the only one available. But I'm grateful, without him I wouldn't be able to continue playing basketto boru or pay for the fees into ouran.

I stopped my memory trip as I entered the gold plated school gates and awed in amazement. Little did I know I wasn't alone.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A quiet voice hushed next to me, "I've seen the brochures" She continued as I turned my head to face a small caramel haired girl no younger than me, staring at the massive halls and buildings, "But I've never quite got used to seeing it so close!" She smiled as she turned to face me.

"Yeah, It's stunning. I've passed it plenty of times but I've never stopped to take it in." I agreed, returning the smile. "My name's Haruhi Fujioka. I'm new here."

"Same here, I'm Eclair Tonnerre. Nice to meet you." She stated as she walked forward, "Shall we?" she asked as she turned to me.

"Sure! I would've done something wrong on my own." I joked as I hurried up to walk beside her.

"Oh my! Fujioka-" Eclair exclaimed as she started running in the direction of a massive hall.

I glanced down at my watch. 9:15. We had at least 10 minutes. Why was she rushing? "Call me Haruhi." I panted as I came up from behind.

"Whatever." She breathed frustratedly as she turned into an alley. "Haruhi, We're late by five minutes!" She looked up towards the only building she could see as she turned into another alley.

I quickly followed her and the direction her head turned. It said 9:35. We were late and my watch had died. "Oh no!" I sighed. I started sprinting, quickly overtaking Eclair.

"Take the 2nd left!" She shouted ahead as she wiped her forehead. I could tell she wasn't used to this much exercise. At least not lately. "And then turn immediately right!" She continued as she smoothed back her flying hair.

I started running the way she told me to but before I could hear her desperate cry I saw a fire escape door quickly approach me. "Shi-" I said as I ran head first into it.

Luckily, the door wasn't closed fully on the other side and I went flying through. Unfortunately, on the other side of the door was no short of a thousand people all looking in confusion as I lie tired and sweaty.

"Whoa- Haruhi!" I heard eclair exclaim, making the tension inside even worse. The teacher saying the speech had given up talking and instead directed her attention to me. Luckily Eclair had the brains to slow down and just jog in.

"Oh goodness." She giggled charmingly, "Look at you, you're a state. Lets get you sat down." She continued as she helped me up. She was _a lot_ stronger than she looked.

Eclair shoved mine and her heads down as she passed the rows of people towards the back and we quietly scooted in 2nd to last row. We then started brushing my clothing and looking thoroughly embarrassed.

We heard the teacher clear her throat, "As I was saying before our slight, interruption," -It sounded as if she was having difficulties giving us a better name- "Welcome, here is the highest ranking student on the fitness exam and Japan's raining junior champion. Tamaki Suoh." She bellowed, clapping as many students swooned.

"Oh my!" Eclair whispered to me as a very tall very pale boy stood up,

"That's Tamaki Suoh, he went to the linked Ouran high school and used to participate as the leader of the basket ball team. He drove the women crazy. More than 100 came to this school just to see him play!" She explained although it seemed like half the row was listening just to know more about him.

I couldn't believe who I was seeing. His eyes were crystal blue but they had always been murky, his hair was bleached blonde, almost foreign but he had always had ash blonde, as if someone had worn out some wood. And he was tall, at least 6ft!

Many of the girls and boys gasped at his appearance as he climbed the stairs to the stage, and strode across almost completely cured of all his former illnesses.

The hall completely hushed when he opened his mouth, "Hello and welcome students, to Ouran Basketto Boru School!" He smiled as many clapped but raised his hand to continue,

"It's so great to see so many new faces but it's wonderful to see my former friends from Ouran high school. I hope you will all take care of each other but before I go I just want to specially welcome my dear sweet sister where ever in the crowd she may be." He smiled and winked once more and reached out his hand to the crowd.

They went wild. And so did I. I couldn't believe he just mentioned me in that massive audience! I couldn't believe he remember me at all!

After he left the stage to take his place, the teacher ( by the looks of things, the dean) took the stage, "Okay. Please report to the cafeteria to receive your dorm arrangements. 3 to a dorm so be nice and greet your room mates and yes, there will be separate bathrooms for ladies and gentlemen. That is all." She explained as we all headed out towards the cafeteria.

A/N: Well Thats All For Tonight. It's Too Late And I'm Touch Typing Just To Keep Writing. So Night All And The Next Chapter Will Be Up Tomorrow.... And If I'm Not Watching That New Harry Potter Then I'll Have Three Up :D


	2. Meet Your New Room Mates!

"Yush~!" A nearby girl shouted as she punched the air, immediately making a circle of space around herself apart from me and Eclair.

"Eclair?" I whispered, "I don't suppose you know that person do you?" I asked , discretely pointing towards her.

"Her?" Eclair asked, whipping her head round. "Of course. Her name is Renge Houshakuji. She's a weird one but her father works underneath mine and she's a very successful player." She explained, looking ahead.

"Huh," I said speechlessly. "I don't suppose you have any more info on Suoh-sempai?"(Tamaki) I asked shyly, knowing my question sounded stalkerish.

Eclair just smirked cheekily, "Oh, so you have a crush on old Suoh-sempai?" She asked as she elbowed my side.

I chuckled, "No! Absolutely not! In fact, pretend I didn't say anything, 'Kay?" I continued, babbling on the edge of hysterics.

Eclair giggled but sniffed to compose herself, "Sure. Never happened." she promised as she winked.

"You misunderstand~." I moaned as we entered a massive dining hall. And even then, the room was cramped.

Eclair and Renge seemed like monsters, neither one of them had anyone enter a circle of space around them. I didn't even dare to. Eclair looked comfortable in her space so I decided not to intrude.

"Whoa! Careful there!" A voice from above said, I looked up. There I saw a ginger haired boy standing next to his mirror image. And I had just barged into them.

I tried to push away but two incredibly tall boys were in front of me and for the time being, I was glued to them. As I looked around I saw girls & guys from every direction giving me glares.

I tried to straighten things out, "Um... Sorry." I apologized looking up, "But I'm kinda stuck here." I explained, trying to force a laugh as I compared my height to everyone else's.

The slightly shorter one laughed, "Yeah, It's not too good being small in this school you know." he continued as she rested his chin on my head.

"-Hikaru Hitachiin?" A nearby voice said.

"Oh," His silent twin said, "That's me," He continued, "I'll see you soon Kaoru, take care of Pixie for me!" He smiled as she pushed through the crowds, only moving after they saw his face.

"Ah! I'm Haruhi Fujioka! Call me Haruhi." I Stated smiling upwards.

He chuckled as he bent his hand towards me awkwardly, "Kaoru Hitachiin. Call me Kaoru."

"-Eclair Tonnerre?" The same voice said.

"Oh, that's my friend Eclair gone." I whined as I looked down.

"You Know Eclair? Oh! Of course. You crashed the opening ceremony with her." Kaoru recalled as he stuck his head up. "Ah! That was you. Haruhi Fujioki right?" He smiled as he grabbed me and adjusted me to his back.

"Fujioka." I said, struggling to stay on. I felt like a monkey.

"Move aside people!" I felt him yell, "Woman with child here!" He bellowed in between laughters. I must admit I hated the fact he said woman with child but it got the crowd moving. But then I shrugged, they must have noticed his face.

I heard a nearby voice yell present to the sound of his name so I decided to answer as well, "P-present!" I shouted, feebly raising my arm.

Ah! I could see Tamaki. He was standing next to Eclair like they were a pair of gods, no one but the Dorm sorter dared to enter their circle. 'Cept Kaoru and, I guess, me. Was I actually this lucky!? Was I really in the same dorm as Eclair and Tamaki!?

I could see Eclair quaintly smile over at me and mouth " Number 2!" and cross her fingers.

"Number 1!" The Dorm-sorter said, ruining any chance of me being in my friends group. "You, are, with...." He explained, checking his list. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Renge Houshakuji. They're over there." He pointed towards the third circle a few dared to touch to see a cute little boy.

I clambered off Kaoru's back and patted his arm, "Thanks for the lift." I beamed before walking off to his exploding laughter.

"Good Morning." I said, bowing towards both of them. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, please, just call me Haruhi." I smiled looking up. All the girls surrounding Haninozuka had dispersed.

Haninozuka took a clean fork out his mouth and shoved it in his pocket before speaking, "Hi~! I'm Honey-sempai, but just call me honey and this," He brought a rabbit from his duffel bag, "Is my bunny Usa-chan!" He explained before hugging it tightly.

"Nice to meet you," I said, slightly annoyed at how young he was acting. He was my sempai?! How!?

"I'm Renge Houshakuji. Call me Renge. Hohohoho~!" She explained chuckling all the while to herself.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as my eyebrow twitched nervously. _I can't escape the feeling they'd be better off meeting my dad._

After two minutes of interrogation about how Eclair and me entered the opening ceremony, Renge finally looked up from her nails to examine me. "Oh my god, You're hot!" She shouted loudly, slightly shocked at how 'hot' I apparently was.

I was now thoroughly embarrassed. I had just received a comment about how hot I was in front 1000 people. My face had no doubt gone red. "Wha-!?" I exclaimed covering my face with both arms.

Now we had most people looking, curiously wondering why a weird girl had shouted such a comment.

"I mean it! Whoa! You have killer legs and you've got boobs to die for! And, Oh!" She Swooned. That's right. My 'killer legs and boobs' made a woman _swoon_. "Look at you're complexion! And your hair!" She continued as she walked round me.

I started to pull down my turtle neck one piece over my tightless legs, "Wha-!? Renge!" I tried to stop her rant as more started to look me up and down.

I could have died, I had Tamaki Suoh checking out everything Renge mentioned and generally watching the antics. I had to stop this. The only other one looking in concern for me was Eclair and what could she do?

"Renge!" I grabbed her shoulders, "be quiet please!" I shouted, muting her dead in the middle of how hot my ears were.

Renge finally looked around, "oops.... Sorry." She said, raising a hand apologetically. "I got a bit carried away." she confessed.

Within the next minute everyone had lost interest and were talking amongst themselves once more.

"Quite a speech, Houshakuji. You'll make the girls here blush frequently." Said a nearby boy approaching. Renge recognized him immediately.

"Kyoya?" She asked, squinting forwards uselessly, "Is that really you?" She smiled, taking a step forward.

Kyoya stopped, "Yes, Indeed it is me. But please don't assault me like Miss Fujioka over there." He answered, gesturing towards me. "Okay?" He asked before walking further forwards.

Renge nodded, "Sure. But why're you here? Didn't you quit basketto boru for good?" She questioned furiously.

"Yes, I thought I quit but Tamaki" He explained, gesturing a nod his direction. "stopped me. He thought I was too good. He said I was tall and I had speed. So he made me stay." He continued, smiling hopelessly.

Renge rushed towards his open arms, "Baka~!" She shouted, abruptly stopping and hitting him over the head. "You make me say a heartfelt good bye, you come back and don't even have the nerve to call me!?" She ranted as she grabbed her things and my arm. "Honey-sempai? We're going ahead. Come on Haruhi." I reluctantly followed, it wasn't like I had any other choice though.

A/N: This Is The Second Chapter :D And There Will definitely Be More Today. So Be Prepared :3


	3. A Lot Happened In America!

Renge rushed towards his open arms, "Baka~!" She shouted, abruptly stopping and hitting him over the head. "You make me say a heartfelt good bye, you come back and don't even have the nerve to call me!?" She ranted as she grabbed her things and my arm. "Honey-sempai? We're going ahead. Come on Haruhi." I reluctantly followed, it wasn't like I had any other choice though.

A/N: Ahh~ :3 The Sound Of Rain And Fan Girls Cheering :) Anyway Since I've Got Nothing Better To Do With My Life, Here's the next Chapter!

---

"Wa-wait Renge! My legs aren't that long!" I exclaimed, struggling to keep up.

"Oh!" She gasped, letting go of my arm and stopping. "Sorry~!" She apologized.

"Umm... No problem..." I answered, slightly confused. "Renge? Who was that guy?"

"Ah~" She sighed, smiling towards me. "My boyfriend, Kyoya." she explained, pouting.

"That was your-?" I asked in a murmur, "Why'd ya hit him!?" I continued.

She had started walking again, "What?" she asked, "Oh. We always greet like that." She explained, smiling over her shoulder.

"Always!?" I asked, feeling sorry for Kyoya.

"Yup~! Well any way." She continued, turning to face me completely, "Whilst I was admiring you I left out the detail that you looked like you'd stayed up for ages. Now come on. I'm taking you back so you can get some beauty sleep."

I felt slightly embarrassed, it was true. I had hardly any sleep, not to mention the incident with my dad, "Umm... sure." I agreed, rubbing my arm. I owed her one.

"Anyway," she began as we started walking, "Suoh-sempai." She continued, smirking.

"Wha-?" I asked. I knew where this was going. "What about him?" I continued, trying to remain calm.

"You like him." She stated, not needing an answer.

If I was eating something, I would be choking right now, "Wha- What. N-no. I- I-" I stammered, trying to find a logical reason for my fascination in him without sounding like a loon.

"You can tell me you know." She continued, smiling as she opened the door into the dorm.

"I- I-" I continued following in with my luggage. "Okay," I sighed, "Don't think I sound insane pleeeeeease. But this really did happen." I continued, waiting for her agreement.

She looked confused, "Umm. Sure, what happened?" She asked as she sat down on the desk chair.

I paced the room trying to put it into words that made sense, "You see, he's my brother." I answered as she looked in disbelief, she'd misunderstood. "Noooo! Not like blood related! Umm.... when I was a baby, my mother abandoned me and Tam- I mean Suoh-sempai, found me.

"His parents didn't like the idea of me staying but Suoh-sempai convinced them. I know it sounds insane." I explained as she took it all in.

"But, why aren't you with him now? And are you the one he meant by 'dear sweet sister'?" She asked, bombarding me with more tricky questions.

"Ah." I started, embarrassed to explain. "Well, although it may not look like it now, Suoh-sempai had a lot of illnesses and he had poor lungs.

"One day we were out playing and he collapsed like normal, but then this man called ryoji came and my mother, well his mother, explained to us that Suoh-sempai-" I started to explain.

"Call him Tamaki, it sounds hard for you to referrer to him formally." She interrupted smiling.

I smiled, "'Kay. As I was saying, she explained to us that Tamaki had to go get an operation abroad and that I couldn't come. She also told us the man would be my new father and now he is.

"Of course me being 10 at the time made me sulk. I didn't want to leave. But then Tamaki made me promise that I'd meet him here in five years with the funding my dad gives me." I stopped abruptly blushing at the remaining part of the promise.

"What? Tell! Come on, its gotta be good to make you train so hard to come here!" She demanded, leaning forward.

"I cant." I said, crossing my arms. "It's too embarrassing. He probably didn't mean it anyway." I continued.

"Aww. Why not? Did he kiss you!?" She asked, hungry for more information.

"No!... Well." I started, "Maybe he did kiss me once or twice... okay more like 30 but that was sibling kisses! _Sibling_." I explained, watching her expression grew wider.

"Squeeeeeeeee~!" She screamed, jumping in her seat. "It's like a Prince and Princess story, separated and birth and tragically meeting again~!" She explained, overreacting.

"We weren't separated at birth." I said coldly, as I went into the bathroom to wash my hands. "And its not tragic in the slightest!" I continued shouting through to the room.

I heard the door go, "Really~?" Honey asked, walking towards the bunk beds. "I call top." He grinned.

"What do you mean really?" Renge asked as I walked in the room.

"Nothing, just saying some promises are kept out of sympathy," He frowned as he grabbed a cake left on the window sill, "I should know, I'm his best friend." He continued, smiling.

I felt my soul escape, "How much has he told you and how much did you hear?" I asked shyly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"A lot more than you." He smiled as he took a bite of his cake, "And something... happened While he was in America." He continued, frowning.

My throat clenched, "What?" I asked.

He frowned, "Well. He came and got booked into the hospital. My mum was the nurse looking after his room and I came in most days to see him.

"It was a really hard time for his parents and he wouldn't stop talking about his imouto. After the third week he told me all about you, and your promise, and we became friends. I stayed around after the operation and within 3 months he got let out.

"A few days before he was scheduled to go home, he came round to say bye to me but one of my maids told me a kid with Blonde hair had been hit by a car. By the time I came out, he was unconscious and in a coma.

"He was out for months and his parents considered cutting the life support but by the next week he was awake. He had no memory of all the time I spent with him, his love of Basketto Boru or his dear imouto's face so I filled him in and tried to describe you as he did to me." He explained, taking a break when I needed one.

I looked down, "No way." I muttered in disbelief, "A coma? Amnesia?" I looked up, "No wonder his parents wouldn't let me come."

Honey frowned, "It doesn't leave this room. Okay?" he answered. Honey was not acting like his usual self.

"Sure" I said as I took my shoes off.

Renge looked at me in confusion, "Haruhi, what're you doing?" She asked, worried.

I opened a door to another bedroom, "I'm going to sleep. It was worthless to come here."

Honey stopped the door on his foot and looked worried "He knows your here and he knows what you look like. It's not worthless. Have some sleep and meet us in the gym at 5, they're picking the teams for the semester~." He explained as he gave me the rest of his cake and smiled.

I chuckled, "Okay, I'll meet you there." I answered, taking the cake and setting it next to my bed.

---

A/N: Yeah I Know It Sucks. :/ I Just Wanted To Get All The Back Ground Of Tamaki In So I Won't Need Another Prologue. But Then Again, If I'm Stuck For Ideas And You Guys Want To Know What Happened From Tamaki's Point Of Veiw Then Just Add It To The review And I'll Try And Get It Up AsAp :D

It'll Get Better Next Chapter. Tamaki And Haruhi Will Talk~ …. Probably O_o


	4. Your Dream Is Your Home Prologue

A/N: This Is The Prologue. It's Not Terribly Exciting But It Tells You What Happened. :)

---

It was cold. And wet. As the darkness covered me, all I could hear were my muffled screams. I didn't move an inch in fear I'd shatter. I thought the passing people would help. But that was false hope and the knights in armour walking by turned into demons.

I came to from the warmth of searing hot hands touching my bare skin. It felt like fire. I tried to scream, to thrash them off, but it was in vain.

As the figure raised me towards his face, I discovered he was a young boy, no older than 3, with messy ringlets of damp ash blonde hair. He seemed concerned at my appearance far more than the passer bys.

He turned around in the direction of some nearby light. I could hear his feet crunch against the fresh snow.

As the door opened, lashes of heat reached out to me and I could finally hear my quiet fast panting. But that sound was interrupted as the boy shouted to his mother. The boy wrapped me in his chest before his mother saw me, she still gasped.

"Mother, why was this baby out in the snow?" He asked, almost crying in confusion, as his breath tickled my russet brown strands of hair.

"I don't know, Tam. Set her down on the sofa. I'll fetch her some clothes. Keep hugging her and dry her off please, okay baby?" She commanded with a smile as she rushed upstairs.

After he had set me down, I took in my surroundings. I was lying on a peach sofa in a sitting room, blinded by light, as the boy patted me and a nearby man pottered close by.

"Will the baby die father?" He asked the man after a while of listening in silence to bangs upstairs.

"!" The man was alarmed, "Of course she wont!" He answered, relaxing. "Thanks to you that is." He continued, smiling.

The boy looked down at me and beamed, "Yay! Imouto-san's gonna live!" he cooed as the woman appeared.

(*I know its a weird words but Imouto or Imouto-san is what older brothers call younger sisters.*)

"Okay, okay. She's going to live but first you should dress her Tam. Me and your father have to have a word." She explained, chucking the small pinny clothes over and grabbing the man's arm.

As 'Tam' turned to me, the taller man and woman left the room once more. All we could hear were their hushed mutters, "Wow, Imouto-san. You're really small!" He exclaimed, picking up my small leg and hooking pants to my ankles.

(*he doesn't know any better. Plus he's only young so it doesn't seem embarrassing.*)

I suddenly spat something up, it was white and stinky. "T-t-t." I stuttered, trying to overcome the single syllable word. "T-t-tam. Tam." I spouted as my lips made a vibrating sound.

"What did you just say?" Tam asked in amazement as he stopped pulling my arms into the pinny.

"Tam. Tam. Tam. Tam." I cooed as he grinned wildly. I let out a giggle as he continued buttoning me up.

"We'll keep this a secret from mother and father, Okay?" He asked, tapping my nose as mother and father came in.

"Tam, we..." She paused to look for words, "We're not sure how to tell you this but, we can't keep her." She continued as Tam rearranged me on to his lap.

"Wha-!?" He asked, breath taken. "But she already knows me! Show them Imouto-san!" He continued looking down at me. I rearranged my neck to watch him.

"Tam-s, Tam-sa, Tam-tan!" I squealed playfully, bouncing on his lap.

"See!?" He explained desperately. "We know each other!" He begged, quickly wrapping his arms around me.

I looked over towards mother and father, "mo-mote, mofur!" I giggled, "Fa-fur!" I smiled as I pointed at them.

Mother looked surprised, "Uh." She smiled, almost crying. "So she does...Yuzuru? What should we do?" She asked, laughing.

Tam beamed, "Well I would like to be called Fa-fur for once." He answered, hugging Mother.

"Yay!" Tam cheered as he picked me up. "You're staying with us!

---

Tam passed the ball to me in defeat, "Aw, you're so much better at Basketto Boru than me!" he complained as he messed his hair in frustration.

I quickly took it, "And you're 2 years older." I smirked, re-jabbing an already open wound.

"Urgh! You mentioned that why?" He whined as we jumped about trying to take the ball from one another and dribbling round the drive.

"Cause it's funny!" I answered, unaware that Tamaki had once again collapsed in front of me.

I looked down when I couldn't see him and sure enough there he was unconscious, "Mother!" I shouted furiously running towards the house, unaware another man with long hair was approaching.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Mother asked as she quickly stood up, guessing the problem.

"It's Tam, he's fainted again." I explained, quickly turning around and into another man. "Ouch!"

I looked up to see a tall man rubbing his shoulder, "Nice head butt you got there." he commented, smiling warmly.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, I'll help you treat it but I gotta go help my bro, he's.." I explained as I

scooted past him and ran round the house.

"Why of course." The man said as he moved out the way for Mother.

"Mother?" I shouted weakly, "Just give him is medicine, its in your apron's front pocket." I explained as she appeared at the gate.

---

I stared in confusion as Tam and I sat hand in hand on the sofa. It was this thing we did, but that wasn't important. Mother had just told us some very upsetting news...

"Wait," I started, "You're adopting me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sweetie. It's for the best, Tam needs to go abroad to have an operation for his lungs and we don't want to take you away from the country. So I asked my friend Ryoji-san to look after you." Mother explained as she placed a hand on the man.

"I don't wanna." I said stubbornly as I burrowed into Tam's shoulder.

"Haruhi." Father started, entering the room with a cup of ramen. "It's best for you. I don't think you wanna see Tam after the operation." He explained slowly walking over and crouching to my eye level.

"I go everywhere with Tam, Father. We're family and you want me to leave in case I don't like what he looks like?" I asked, tears forming.

"Look," Tam said as he bent his head towards me to whisper, "I'll be better after this operation, I don't wanna leave my imouto either. But I _need_ to go." He brought his right hand into our little conversation,

"I promise I'll meet you at the ouran basketto boru school we looked at in that magazine. We'll meet and have a match. If you win, you wont be my sister any more. You'll be my _wife_." He smiled as I blushed intensely, "Promise?" He asked as he gave me his pinky.

"Promise." I agreed as I gave him my pinky.

---

A/N: Yeah I Know. That Was Long And It Didn't Make A Lot Of Sense :/ But It's Mainly The Big Events In Haruhi's Life With Them. That And Birthdays But I Don't Think You Wanna Go Through All 10 Of Them? XD Anyway. In The Next Chapter Haruhi'll Of Woke Up Or Something :S


	5. My Imouto's Speed

Honey stopped the door on his foot and looked worried "He knows your here and he knows what you look like. It's not worthless. Have some sleep and meet us in the gym at 5, they're picking the teams for the semester~." He explained as he gave me the rest of his cake and smiled.

I chuckled, "Okay, I'll meet you there." I answered, taking the cake and setting it next to my bed.

A/N: My Other Chapter Sucked T_T But Hopefully This One Will Be Better :D

---

I woke up crying along to the ring of the alarm clock, "Huh?" I murmured as I stared at the alarm clock, 4:50, Honey had put an alarm clock on for me.

I felt my tear stained cheeks as I walked to the bathroom mirror, "I haven't had that dream in a long time." I said to myself as I wiped them away and brushed my bed head hair.

"Well," I sighed, "I just better get this over with." I continued, fastening my trainers and closing the door.

I looked at my watch as I tied my hair up, 5:05. "Five o five!? No fricking way! I'm gonna be late again!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and past an SUV limo.

"Hey~!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the Suv say, "You need a lift?" I turned to see Kaoru grinning dumbly at me.

"I don't mean to impose but yes please! I don't want to be later than I am now." I shouted over as I jogged towards the Suv.

"No Problem!" He said as he opened the door for me and climbed in afterwards.

"Are you trying out for the..." I had to check my manual, "A team?" I continued.

"Yup!" He smiled, "So is Hikaru, Kyoya, Honey and Tamaki" He explained.

"So you know Honey and Tamaki?" I asked as the Suv turned sharply.

"Whoa, Carefully!" Kaoru shouted, "Yeah I do." he continued. "Honey grew up with me and Hikaru and I met Tamaki on my first year of Ouran. He was always so confused." He explained, laughing.

"Wow, I never knew everyone around here knew each other." I confessed as the car stopped.

Kaoru climbed out quickly and started running. "Yeah, we do!"

I quickly got the gist of what was going on, we were late and we were running for it. I quickly got out and started sprinting after him towards a hug hall we saw other students running to.

Once I had caught up I slowed down and ran next to him, "I'm guessing that's the Coach?" I asked, nodding towards a woman walking towards the hall.

"Shi-, yes she is!" He panted, speeding up.

I tried to keep up but I was useless, suddenly I heard a voice behind me, "Haruhi~!" It was Eclair.

I went into a jog and looked behind me, "Eclair~!" I shouted, smiling as She, Tamaki and another boy, taller than Tamaki, approached. Make that, passed.

Before I knew it I was running after Eclair, "Hurry Up!" She panted, waving her arm. I sprinted quicker, we were ahead of the coach.

"Hey!" I panted as I started running beside her.

"Less talk, more run." The tall boy shouted. Tamaki and Eclair nodded and sped up.

I spat as I sped up, only to pass Tamaki, Eclair and the boy. "Meet you inside!" I shouted back.

I could hear Eclair clapping from behind, " Go Haruhi!" she said as I jogged inside the hall.

"Haruhi~!" Renge said as I bent down panting as many others did.

I waved over to her but pointed towards the door. She gave the thumbs up and I went to go see Eclair.

"Eclair?" I asked, seeing her panting. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and sweat covered her brow, I wiped my sweatband over it, "Thanks, no. I've not ran that hard in ages but if you're late then you wont be able to make the main 'A' team." She explained, following the tall boy towards this sign that said 'A' team.

"Whoa." I muttered, if I hadn't been a fast runner I would miss my opportunity. I glanced over towards Tamaki, he hadn't even broken a sweat. He had got better.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Haruhi. Did you want to try out for the 'A' group? Or the 'B'?" Eclair asked, noticing I was staring at Tamaki, she glared at me quickly. _Stop looking before he notices_.

"Ah!" I said, giving her a thank you glance. She smiled, "Yeah, I was gonna try for a Guard." I explained, "You know, the Point."

"Ah, So your best at shooting and speed?" Tamaki asked, as he, Renge, Honey and the boy came over.

"U-uh. Yeah." I said stumbling over my words. Renge smacked her forehead.

"You're so obvious. Calm down." Eclair whispered to me when she saw Renge's assault on herself.

"So Eclair," The boy said, "What're you trying out for?"

"Huh? Mori?" Eclair said, "Oh, I'm trying for Forward. No biggy. Renge's trying for Shooting. Right?" She explained.

"Yes~!" Renge nodded, smiling.

"Tamaki? What are you lot trying for?" Eclair asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm trying for Forward, Mori for Shooting, Kaoru for Point Guard, Hikaru for Forward, Honey for Center and the rest of them are trying in a different team.

I gasped, "No way? Honey, you're trying for centre? That's usually the tallest players job!" I explained in disbelief.

Hikaru looked unsurprised, "You're trying for Guard, that's usually a tall players job and you need a big build for it 'cept as Renge put it you've got a very small build and no muscles. Its the same." He explained, listening to the coach.

"I guess you're right." I agreed unwillingly. Honey _was_ taller than me, I couldn't really judge him.

I felt someone creep towards my ear as I listened to the teacher, probably just Eclair, "Ignore Hikaru." Nope, definitely _not_ Eclair, "He's just upset he has to work with me on forward. Nice to meet you, I'm Tamaki."

I swallowed, "Haruhi, nice to meet you, Tam." I whispered as he was called up to try out.

He looked back at me as if I was a ghost come to take his life. "imouto?" He whispered to himself in disbelief.

I smiled wearily and looked away towards Renge and Eclair. Within seconds the team was picked. Tamaki obviously getting the spot he desired.

As they came back Eclair whispered to me, "What did you say to Tamaki? When did you talk to Tamaki more like!" I just smiled at her.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed my shoulder, "I need to talk to you, right now." He growled at me.

"Sorry." I said as I heard my name go, "I've got a spot to take." I answered as I walked away.

I asked Eclair to look behind her and sure enough she told me she saw Honey talking to Tamaki and Tamaki looked like he was gonna die. She almost went over to check on him.

"Right!" The coach said, "Too many girls have auditioned for this team so you 10 will have a match. You game?" She smiled as she handed one of the centres the ball.

"Good luck guys~!" Renge shouted, but I wasn't listening, I was getting ready. I was closely looking at all the tall and big girls as opposed to me, a small short haired girl. To them. I was dog food.

Then the whistle went and everyone started to shout after each other. I was off, Renge shouted me but I had already passed her and was waiting for the ball.

"Come on!" I shouted, jumping up as she threw. I caught it and dribbled past the opposing team surrounding me, at one point I was able to go underneath one of the girls arms. "Renge!" I shouted once more.

I needed her to take the shot. I wasn't allowed in the circle they'd given us and she was slowly jogging.

On the side lines I had seen Kaoru, Honey, Tamaki and Kyouya all shouting to me, Eclair and Renge.

"Renge!?" I shouted again, having to throw the ball high over them, passing to the other guard and quickly squeezing through them whilst they still thought I had it.

"Here!" She shouted as the other guard cowardly gave me the ball. I passed when I knew she wouldn't jump.

Within the next few second Renge had scored and Eclair was gob smacked. She wasn't needed at all. And that fact pissed her off.

"All in!" The coach shouted as Eclair stormed off...

---

As we walked back to the others, Renge and I were showered with well done and thank you's. It was getting annoying but as soon as we were near them, they fled.

Honey-sempai was the first to approach us when we neared them, "For the love of pie, don't talk to Tamaki! He's so flustered he was calling me Usa-chan and Usa-chan me!"

I blinked in disbelief, "Really?" I asked as Renge giggled.

"Really!" Honey answered. I burst out laughing along with a now hysterical Renge."Its not funny~!" He complained as we continued to head over.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing." Honey sulked as Renge ruffled his hair.

Hikaru stared at me, "How are you so fast!?" He asked, Mori's, Kaoru's and Kyouya's head all nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I didn't Think I was going that fast.

Kaoru burst, "Oh come on Haruhi! I'm the fastest boy in the year and I could never go that fast!"

"But," I started, "I wasn't even going that fast." I continued, looking confused. I wasn't.

Tamaki's soul left his mouth, "when did you start training!?" Kaoru pressed.

I used my fingers to work out, I was 15 and Tamaki started teaching me when I could walk, which was 2...

"13 years." I smiled as their souls one by one left their mouths.

Mori was the only one who remained calm, "And you're how old? This year has four years difference right?" He asked.

"I'm 15." I said, slightly concerned about what that meant. "And?"

Mori had left the building...

---

A/N: I know its long, And I know its confusing. Deal with it until my beta reader comes. Or not O-o


	6. I Am Your Imouto! Not Her!

A/N: :D Sorry About The Last Chapters Authors Note, I Was Cranky Because It Was 5:15am =.= This One'll Be Better! :)

---

Renge and I stood there in silence, poking the boys. "Hello~?" Renge asked Kyouya as she poked him.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder just when I was about to poke Hikaru, "Wha-!" I shouted, furiously turning round to face Tamaki.

"Hey!" He shouted, avoiding my arms. "It's only me! You didn't need to try and attack me!" He explained angrily.

"Oh, sorry Tamaki." I said, smiling. "Why'd you sneak up on me?" I asked, it was his fault after all.

"As I was saying earlier, I wanna talk to you about what you called me." He whispered as Renge came over.

"Hey Haruhi~" She said, "Where is Eclair?" She asked, confused by the loss of my friend.

"Umm" I answered, looking around. "I don't know but look, Tamaki and me will go and look for her okay?" I said as I looked around the room,

"And you can stay here and wait for them to... wake up?" I laughed, grabbing Tamaki and heading out the door as Renge stood there too confused to answer.

"Oh so you _do_ want to talk to me." Tamaki stated.

I didn't answer him, instead I started walking away from the gym.

He looked confused, "H-hey!" He shouted as he jogged up behind me, "Are you gonna explain why you called me Tam? I mean really!" He babbled on. I giggled. "It's not funny!" He shouted as I stopped.

I turned around, smiling, "I always used to call you Tam didn't I?" I asked as his face grew in horror.

"Imouto?" He mouthed. "Is that really you?"

"I'm not Imouto, my name is Haruhi, but yeah, I'm your Imouto." I said as I wiped my watery eyes.

"No way~!" He shouted, "My Imouto is beautiful and she speaks with an English accent." He explained as I stood there in confusion.

"Ehhh~?!" I asked, "I am your Imouto though! -and since_ when_ did I speak with an English accent... that was always your father!-" I stopped myself, smiling. Honey didn't listen to him very well.

"How do you know my father?" He asked though his tone suggested that I was a crazy person.

I sighed, "Because I'm your Imouto! My first word was Tam. I've told you all this!" I answered as I started walking again. This time Tamaki kept up.

"But how?" He asked, I didn't think it was directed to me, but I answered.

"You remember in America?" I smiled wearily as he nodded, "Well, Honey-sempai was with you during the whole time in the hospital and during the coma. So remember he described your imouto? That's why you don't remember my face." I explained.

"Then," He started, "You might not be my Imouto? And just someone Honey-sempai told about me?" He asked . I froze and he looked back towards me.

"I know way more things than anyone here does about you... I know you used to love stuff giraffes so much you collected them and called each one spotty." I answered as he gasped.

"Again!" He shouted, "Thats something Honey-sempai could of told you!" He explained, "I'm going back to the gym. You people are pathetic." He said as he bumped into my shoulder.

I turned around and he staggered towards a wall, "You need your medicine still." I told him.

"Shut up!" He yelled over me, running towards the gym.

I just stood there, "no way..." I whispered, I could hardly hear myself as tears ran down my cheeks.

---

I don't know how long I was stood there, but it soon got dark and the gym had cleared out. I heard Renge and Honey shouting for me but I couldn't answer, afraid I would only sob loudly. So I just stood there in the wind.

I heard a chuckle in the shadows of a nearby alley and I looked towards it, "You're so pathetic Haruhi." Eclair laughed as she walked out the shadow,

"You're such a great conversation starter from your dorm mates. They were so worried about you that they told me everything they knew about you and Tamaki." She explained as she came to hug me.

I only just realised how dead I felt. I couldn't push her off and I'd stopped crying.

"But thanks again, it sounded awful when Tamaki ran away," she continued, " 'You need your medicine.' you told him. It sounded like you were about to cry. Oh wait, you did." she circled me.

"I'll be taking Tam now" She laughed, "And you can be the little, crazy girl? Who thinks she's his Imouto." She suggested as she walked away. "Just stay there. I have to go tell the brats I've found you."

"N-" I tried to mutter as I let in a huge sob. "No, no, no." I continued. I did sound crazy now as I landed on my knees and thumped the ground. "No! No! No!" I screamed as my sobs filled the gym and the street.

"-Haruhi?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Haruhi!" He shouted again, probably spotting me and my crazy fit of anger. "What's wrong with you?!" Kaoru said as he grabbed my wrists. "I gotta admit, you look a state." He continued laughing.

"Kao-ru," I hiccuped as he slung me once more over his back.

"Stupid~.you've probably caught a cold and you don't wanna be dead for your first game or our three dorms karaoke night." He explained, "So what happened out here?" he asked.

"Me and Tamaki got in a fight when we went to look for Eclair." I didn't want to tell him the full story-

"Bullcrap." He said, interrupting my thoughts. "Tamaki getting in an argument with a girl would not do _this_."

I hesitated, "How do you get me to talk?" I laughed, "Its true that me and Tamaki got in a fight but it was over something important to me and then he left. Renge and Honey are looking for me but then Eclair came and helped.

"Though she didn't, she said something that made mine and Tamaki's argument worse and then my friends have helped her by accident and, and." I explained before I burst into tear again.

"Whoa-! I was only asking!" Kaoru said as he looked over his shoulder and patted my head. "Stop crying please!" He asked as I settled.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "You know, sometimes I wish you were my brother." I hiccuped.

But before Kaoru could answer, Honey and Renge were running up to us shouting 'Haruhi' and 'Thank goodness'

"Where were you and Tamaki, Haruhi!?" Renge asked as I climbed off Kaoru's back.

Kaoru stared at me, he didn't know our argument had upset Tamaki as well, "Umm, we sorta had a fight and he ran off." I answered as my voice broke in between my trembles.

Honey knew exactly what had happened because little did Renge and Kaoru know, he had spotted Tamaki after we fought. Renge just guessed what had happened.

"Thank you Kaoru. Come on, Haruhi." She said wearily, "It's been a long day. You need more sleep." She explained.

Honey just walked at my side as we silently went to the dorms, "I'm so sorry." He said quickly, "We told Eclair." he explained, looking up at me.

My face didn't move, "I know. She told me when she found me." I explained in a whisper.

"And she didn't help!?" Renge shouted, "The nerve of that girl! No wonder she likes Tamaki!" She continued ranting.

"I know." I whispered as Renge and Honey exchanged worried glances as we walked back.

---

A/N: I know I've Missed The Dead Line But My Friends Came Round. (It is The Holiday You Know :P) But Hopefully This Chapter Will Be Interesting For You Guys :D


End file.
